


Words taste like honey

by Kaylele



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Accidental Hurt, Angst, Blood, Cuddles, Fluff, Getting Together, Gifts, Making Out, Might add more tags later, Other, Part 2 of words slice like knives, Play Wrestling, innuendos, mentions of nudity, mentions of past self harm/suicide, nothing too explicit I promise, overprotective dad Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Anxiety and Roman have agreed to stop hating each other and began tolerating each other. But are they really tolerating each other, or are they doing more?Sequal to Words Slice Like Knives





	1. Chapter 1

Anxiety sat on his bed filled with confusion. It has been about a month since Roman and Anxiety agreed to tolerate each other but all this time Roman wasn't tolerating Anxiety. He was being nice to him. Really nice. It started off small at first with Roman tolerating him and occasionally striking up friendly conversations but after that it evolved. 

Roman began complimenting him, wanting to hang out, doing nice things for him and even giving him a gift. Anxiety stared at the small bear in his hands. It was fuzzy and black with a purple sweater on it. Roman had given it to him just a few hours ago before he went off on one of his quest. He described it as "not a big deal" but to Anxiety it was. It was something Princy specifically bought for him because he thought he might enjoy it. Anxiety sighed and leaned back onto his, the little bear sitting perfectly on his chest. Thoughts began flooding his mind. 

'Why was Roman being so nice? He didn't really feel that bad about everything that happened did he? And even if he did why was he being this nice? It didn't make sense.... Does Roman.. like him? Like really like him? Pfft no that was a stupid thought. But Anxiety liked Roman.' The thought came to Virgil so quickly he didn't even have time to comprehend it. He didn't like Roman he thought to himself.. even though he was being really sweet and nice lately. He didn't like Roman.. even though the sound of his name made his knees weak and his heart race. He didn't like Roman.. even though he was gorgeous and perfectly tanned and hair smelled of honey and his voice sounded like the single most beautiful sound in the world and Fuck, he didn't like Roman he loved Roman. 

Anxiety laid there as realization washed over him. What was he going to do? He loved Roman. Suddenly there was a knock on his door followed by Patton's voice.

"C'mon kiddo! It's movie night. You didn't forget now did you?" Anxiety sighed in relief and got up, pulling his sweater on him and grabbing his favorite blanket. At least there was something to take his mind off things. 

Usually for movie night Logan sat in his signature chair while the other three sat on the couch, with Patton always in the middle to separate the clashing sides. Tonight was slightly different though. Instead of Patton sitting in the middle, Roman sat there while Patton sat beside him curled up on the edge of the couch. Virgil of course had no choice but to curl up on the other side as he normally did. 

That night they watched a documentary on the history of Walt Disney (Obviously Logan's choice). Throughout the night Roman and Virgil slowly inched closer and closer to each other until eventually their legs brushed against each other. The movie was soon over and Patton and Logan said their goodnights before heading off to bed.

"Anx?" Roman asked once they left. 

"Yeah?" Anxiety responded.

"Do you want to watch another movie? Just the two of us?" Anxiety thought for a moment before agreeing. Roman smiled happily and threw in another movie before taking his spot next to Anxiety.

Virgil didn't know why he agreed. He was already tired and sitting through another movie was just going to make him fall asleep. Maybe it was because Roman had looked so happy when he said yes or because he just didn't really want to go back to his room yet. Maybe he wanted to fall asleep in the couch that night. It didn't take very long before it happened. Roman felt a sudden weight on his shoulder and looked over to see Anxiety sound asleep, leaning against him. He smiled to himself and draped an arm over the sleeping trait pulling him closer. Once the movie was over Roman carefully separated himself from Virgil and stood up, covering him with a blanket.

His plan was to let Virgil sleep on the couch and go back to his own room but something seemed.. wrong. Well not wrong just not right. Well not "not right." It was right, Roman thought. There was nothing wrong with Anxiety sleeping on the couch. He had done it before and he'd probably do it again. It didn't feel right though. Something felt wrong. Roman stood there staring at Virgil trying to figure out what was wrong and what was right.

Finally he came to the conclusion. He didn't want to leave Virgil on the couch all by himself. He wanted to stay here and watch over him to make sure nothing bad would happen to him. He wanted to be by his side, to protect, to help, to cuddle. 

What!? No! Roman was shocked by his own thoughts. He definitely did not want to cuddle with Virgil. That was insane. Absolutely crazy. He didn't even like Virgil, and to prove it he was going to turn around and go straight to bed. 

Roman tried to leave but his feet stuck to the ground like cement. All he could do was stand there and stare at the darker trait. He was absolutely captivating with his messy hair and adorable face and perfect smile and-.. Ok maybe he like him a little bit. So what though, Roman thought. It didn't matter if he liked him or not. It's not like he was ever going to act on those feelings. It's not like one day he would confess his undying love for him. It's not like one day Anxiety would ever love him back.

Roman bit his lip as tears welled in his eyes. Finally he ripped himself from his spot and made his way back up to his room. It's not like Anxiety would ever love him back.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Virgil was woken up by the sounds of dishes being shuffled around in the kitchen. Slowly he sat up and stretched, automatically reaching for his phone on his bedside table. Instead of a phone though his hand was meet with the TV remote. 

Instantly he remembered what had happened last night. Him and Roman had stayed up watching movies and he fell asleep. Roman probably went back to his room right after the movie. Anxiety yawned and stood up, making his way into the kitchen. Patton was there, already starting breakfast.

"Morning kiddo!" Patton smiled at the darker trait as he skillfully flipped a pancake without using a spatula.

"Morning." Virgil mumbled, sitting up on the counter. There was a few moments of silence between them as Patton transferred the fully cooked pancake onto a plate.

"So I noticed." The fatherly trait began, as he poured more batter into the pan. "You and Princy have been spending a lot more time together. Have you guys finally started to get along?" Patton tried sounding cheery as usually but there was a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Surprisingly yeah." Anxiety admitted. "At first he just wanted us to tolerate each other but.. lately he's been being really nice. He even..um. Nevermind" 

"What?" Patton asked, curiosity rising in him. Anxiety stared at his feet.

"Well.. I guess he kindve.. got me a gift? It was a little stuffed bear." 

"Awwww." Patton squealed happily. "That's so cute! I'm glad you two are finally becoming friends." Patton beamed before turning his voice to sound More serious. "But if he ever hurts my son again I will not heasitate to destroy him. Regardless of if he got you a gift or not." Anxiety smirked. 

"I think I'll be fine Patt. Don't worry." Virgil assured him. Patton smiled and finished up breakfast for all the traits.


	3. Chapter 3

The other two traits arrived as soon as Patton had mentioned breakfast. Logan was already fully dressed and looked as if he had been up for a few hours already. Princy on the other hand looked tired. He was still in his pajamas, his hair was messy and it looked like there were slight bags under his red, puffy eyes. 

Virgil was the only one who really seemed to notice though. Patton and Logan discussed why breakfast was the most important meal of the day while Roman and Virgil ate in silence. Once breakfast was over Roman immediately went back to his room.

Virgil quickly followed him, managing to catch him in the hallway.

"Are you ok Roman?" He asked, obviously concerned. Roman perked up a little, attempting to look more princely. 

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Anxiety stared at him for a moment. He could easily tell he was lying but he didn't want to call him out on it. 

"You just.. seem really tired. Plus you kindve took off right after breakfast so.." Anxiety's voice trailed off. 

"Oh nonsense" Roman interjected. "I may have missed out on a few hours of beauty sleep but that's nothing to be concerned of. Besides it's nearly 10 am and somebody has to be there to help thomas with his morning cup of creativity." 

Anxiety smirked and rolled his eyes. Prince seemed back to his cheery self already. 

"Fine but if you miss our coloring session again then you forfet your movie choices to me for the rest of the month."

Their coloring session had been a nice tradition ever since they started tolerating each other. Each day for an hour they would gather in either Roman's room or Anxiety's room and color together while they discussed different subjects but for the last three days Roman had missed it because he had been helping Thomas. 

The second day Anxiety had warned him that if he missed it again he would have to give up his movie picking privileges. (Meaning that when they had movie night instead of Princy picking out a movie for the group, anxiety got to do it.) 

"You have my word." Roman agreed before heading to his room to go get dressed. Thomas would be expecting him any minute now.


	4. Chapter 4

Anxiety sat on his bed listening to music and scrolling through Tumblr. As he sat a thought brimmed in the back of his mind.

What if when Roman came back he scared him. Not a lot. Just like jumping out from behind something and spooking him. He didn't intend to be mean or cruel. He just wanted to prank Princy a little. Maybe make him scream. 

It didn't take much for Anxiety to realize when Roman was back. He could hear him from halfway across the mind palace. Quickly Anxiety stopped what he was doing and hid behind the door to his room so he could jump out and scare the fanciful trait. 

Roman bursted through the front door with glee, unable to contain his excitement. He just had to tell Anxiety about everything he and Thomas had done today. It would be the perfect topic to talk about during their coloring session.

He skipped merrily throughout the house twords Anxiety's room and swung the door wide open. Suddenly he heard a small yelp followed by the sounds of somebody falling. Roman's eyes went wide as he realized what had happened. 

Anxiety was on the floor covering his face with his hand. Within meer seconds blood began to seep through his fingers. Roman immediately picked him up and sat him on his bed apologizing profusely. 

"It's not your fault." Anxiety sounded muffled beneath his hands. "I was standing there so I could scare you but-" Roman shushed him and handed him multiple tissues. 

"Tilt your head forward so blood doesn't run down your throat." Roman instructed. Anxiety complied, holding the tissues against his bloody nose. While Anxiety was doing that Roman ran out of the room to go get some wash rags and a bowl of warm water. 

While he was gone Patton happened to walk by Anxiety's room and almost fainted at what he saw. Anxiety was covered in blood as he held an almost fully drenched tissue to his nose, with more bloodied tissues sitting beside him.

"What on Good Golly Earth happened here???" Patton asked shocked. Virgil looked up at him a bit startled.

"Um.. I.. I was trying to scare Roman." Virgil stammered out. "I was hiding behind the door and Roman came in and hit me-" Patton quickly cut him off. 

"ROMAN HIT YOU!?!"

"Wait no- I mean." Roman entered at that exact second with the bowl and rags, only to meet a fully enraged Patton.

"You hit Anxiety!?!?!?" Patton yelled. "What on Earth were you thinking!? There's blood everywhere! I thought you were finally starting to get along and now you go and hit him-" Anxiety stood in between the two traits, cutting Patton off. 

"Patt calm down. It was an accident. Ok? Roman didn't mean to hurt me. He just opened the door two wide and it accidentally hit me in the face." Patton's anger subsided as heard Anxiety's explanation. 

"Oh." He sighed slightly relieved. "Sorry for getting mad at you Roman.. I just got worried is all."

"It's quite alright Patton. I was worried too once I realized what happened." Patton gave him a small smile and slowly faded out of the room. Roman pulled Anxiety back twords the bed and began cleaning the blood off of him, starting with his chin, neck and hands. 

Eventually the bleeding stopped and Roman cleaned up the rest of Anxiety's face. One he was done he looked down at Anxiety's clothes. His sweater, shirt and gloves all had been soked with blood. 

"Those are going to stain if you don't allow me to wash them." Roman stated holding out his hands. Anxiety complied handing Roman his sweater and shirt. 

"Gloves?" Roman questioned. 

"No." Anxiety protested, scooting away from him. "I'm not taking off my gloves." 

"Anxiety they're going to get ruined if we don't wash them." Roman stated. "Besides don't you have long sleeve shirts you can wear?" 

"No." Anxiety said crossing his arms. Roman thought for a second then left, returning with a red, fluffy sweater. 

"Ta-da!" He sung, handing it to Virgil. The darker trait sighed and put on the sweater before taking off his gloves and handing them to Roman. 

"You better not lose my gloves." Anxiety mumbled. Roman just smiled, taking the gloves from him. A thought raced through his mind as he left to go wash Virgil's things. 

'Anxiety looked hot in his clothes.'


	5. Chapter 5

Roman threw Anxiety's clothes into the washing machine and headed back to the dark traits room. He seemed slightly surprised to see Anxiety setting up all of their coloring supplies. 

"Don't think hitting me with a door is going to get you out of our coloring session." Anxiety remarked once he saw Princy. Roman chuckled a little, sitting down on the bed next to Virgil. 

After a while of coloring they both seemed to stop and sat there admiring not only their work but the work of the other person. 

"Despite being dark it's extremely beautiful." Roman commented before going back to his own work. Virgil blushed a little but it was well hidden under all of his makeup. Quickly he noticed that the clock had struck 6pm. The end of their coloring session. Anxiety got up collecting the supplies and putting it away. 

"Anx?... Can I tell you something." Roman asked, his voice was laced with nervousness. Anxiety turned to face him raising one eyebrow. Roman stood up standing slightly too close to Anxiety, making him blush again. 

"I know I asked if we could go to tolerating each other instead of hating each other but lately I just.. well we've been spending so much time together and I've gotten to really know you and everything about you is just so incredibly.. wonderful." 

Roman placed one hand on Virgil's cheek and another on his side pulling him closer. Anxiety's blush only grew, as his heart began beating faster. 

"Anxiety.. I love you.. more than anything." Roman admitted.

Every reasonable part of Anxiety told him to leave. To push Roman away and tell him he was an idiot. To lie and say he didn't love him back so as to not get hurt or tricked. Anxiety ignored them all though and leaned forward to connect his lips with Roman's. 

Roman smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the darker traits waist, picking him up and twirling them around a bit before placing him back on the ground. 

"Roman?" Anxiety asked. Roman hummed in response resting his forhead against Virgil's. 

"Can you stay in my room tonight?" 

"Of course." Roman whispered kissing him again.


	6. Chapter 6

Virgil took his clothes out of the dryer and examined them. Whatever Roman did to them seemed to work. All of the potential stains were gone as if nothing had even happened. He put his gloves back on but decided to fold up his sweater and jacket, carrying them back to his room. 

Roman was laying in his bed preoccupied with some type of puzzle but it quickly materialized away once he saw Anxiety. 

"Awww. You're still wearing my sweater." Roman teased "You look so cute." Anxiety could feel heat rush to his cheeks. 

"Well it's mine now and you're not getting it back." The darker trait retorted as he began putting his clothes away.

"Wait what? No. That's my favorite sweater." Roman whined. Anxiety smirked. 

"Well you should've thought about that before you gave it to me." 

"C'mon.. please Anx?" He pouted. 

"You're gonna have to rip this off of me if you really want it." 

Roman smirked, always ready for a challenge. With one swoop he got up, picked up Anxiety and trapped him between himself and the bed, kissing him. Anxiety sqeeked in surprise, kissing him back. 

He tried wrapping his arms around the fanciful trait but Roman caught them, pinning them above his head. He pulled away from the kiss and quickly tried removing the sweater. Anxiety squirmed, trying to get away. 

"No fair. You tricked me!" his voice was a mixture of hissing and whining. Roman smirked.

"Aww is my darling darkness going to lose." Anxiety rolled his eyes. 

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you just wanted to see me naked." 

Roman's face turned bright red and Anxiety used this moment to break free from his grasp and roll to the other side of the bed. Princy quickly went after him, playfully wrestling him down. With one move Anxiety flipped them, sitting on top of the fanciful traits stomach. Roman laid there in shock. 

"Awwww" Virgil teased. "Is my darling Prince going to lose." 

Roman grabbed the hem of the sweater, pulling Anxiety forward so he was leaning over him and wrapping his legs around his waist. From there he finally managed to rip his sweater away from Anxiety. 

"Fine you won." Anxiety grumbled and flopped down onto Roman. "What do you want as a prize?" Princy smirked and kissed Anxiety, cupping his face with one hand and placing the other on his hip pulling him closer. 

"You're my prize."


End file.
